


Kiss to Make it Better?

by nonveganzombie



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, I say humor but it's mostly sassiness, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, Spoilers, Strong Woman/Weak Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonveganzombie/pseuds/nonveganzombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some romances are fated by destiny, some written in the stars; Some romances are so profound, poets write about them for centuries, without ever truly capturing the depth of their love.<br/>And some are started because someone couldn't keep their mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss to Make it Better?

Effie understood that Nohr and Hoshido were now allies; indeed, as a solider, when Elise told her that the princess would be joining Lady Corrin’s fight, she never hesitated to take her spear, and switch sides. 

No. That perhaps wasn’t the complete truth.

Effie understood that Lady Corrin was a reliable enough ally, and would protect Elise near steadfastly as she herself would. Her hesitation, as made evident by her now nearly skulking behind a tall bush, was with the new company they were forced with. Elise had plead with Effie to be less protective of her, particularly around ‘our new friends’ she had said, sincerely. Effie could tolerate that. What Effie could not tolerate was Elise mixing in with the resident monk – Azubu? Asomu? Princess Hinoka’s retainer – whose nihilistic yet childish attitude and even more childish pranks made nearly as damnable reputation as Niles. And the fact that that was going to be Elise’s first real life impression of an Hoshidian Citizen? A man of the cloth no less? She wasn’t going to just sit there and let that disaster happen. The problem was going about guarding Elise without stepping in her way – Effie wasn’t exactly a tactful person at her best behavior, especially where her best friend was involved. For now, all she could do was stare at a distance, maybe try to read their lips. As several minutes went by, watching the monk shake his healing rod and point at it several times she at best could guess… that the conversation was about healing rods.

Effie let out a harsh sigh; she was diffidently a solider, not a spy.

A point further proven when Arthur had casually walked up to her, without her ever noticing, slapped her strongly on the shoulder and bellowed out “Good evening my fellow comrade of Justice!”

She, for her part, was at least able to contain her yelp of surprise. Elise and the monk looked over to where she and Arthur were, with Elise then giving an enthusiastic wave, bidding them to come over. “Hey you guys! I didn’t think we would be meeting up until later. Effie, you finished your work out already?” Elise chirped, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Uh, yeah, I got up a little earlier than usual. Managed to beat my last standard for push-ups right before breakfast.” This, in fact, was true “I thought since I had a little time before lunch, we could try a game of hide-and-seek.” This part, was slightly untrue, but Elise didn’t need to know that.

The monk, who upon closer inspection with his unkempt hair and peach fuzz gave Effie the impression more of homelessness then that of a royal retainer, gave a loud chuckle “Not that I’m one to assume, but it looked more like you were trying sneak up on that bush. I heard that some Nohrians could be downright nefarious, but what did that bush ever do to you?” He leaned against his healing staff, jabbing his finger towards her “You really shouldn’t follow negative stereotypes after all!”

“Effie, if you’re going to play hide and seek, you gotta tell me or Arthur!” Elise pouted, waving over to Arthur “You didn’t even find a good hiding spot. Azama spotted you easy!”

“Yeah, Effie!” the monk – Azama, mimicked. It had occurred to Effie that this was probably the first time they knew one another’s names.

Her shoulders slumped, her eyes towards the ground. Although they didn’t know the reasoning, she had been caught none the less. “Guess I got excited” she muttered.

“It really wasn’t nice of you to cheat…” her best friend grumbled, still pouting with her arms now crossed. She began tapping her foot, as if it was a very big decision to forgive her or not “…but I guess since you made all that spare time just to play with me, I can forgive you!” Elise clung to Effie’s massive arm, and the two smiled widely at one another. The Best of friends.

Azama furred his eyebrows in an annoyed fashion “Once again, strange Nohrian customs ruin a perfectly good moment” he returned to a standing position, stretching his arms over his head “Well, I suppose I should go meditate. One can’t simply write to the gods, now can they?” The three watched the man walk away, still content in their hug.

Elise released Effie’s arm suddenly “Oh, oh! Effie, you’ll never believe what Azama just taught me!”

Arthur cringed, and Effie took a long breath, as they prepared for the worst.

* * *

Effie later found Azama sitting cross-legged underneath a shady oak, in the furthest corner of the fortress grounds. Although with her heavy armor she couldn’t exactly sneak up on him, if he was surprised to see her standing in front of him, he gave no notice. With his eyes closed -- She couldn’t actually recall if he had ever opened his eyes before, now that she thought of it -- she would’ve thought he was still meditating had he not spoken. 

“Ah, if it isn’t the bush creeper. What worldly knowledge can I pass on to you, bush creeper?” It had occurred to her that he had already forgotten her name.

“It’s Effie.” Her armor alone made her seem larger than life, but it was how she handled herself that made her intimidating, someone to be listened to. “Retainer of Elise, Princess of Nohr”

 “Ah yes, I suppose I must make a professional impression” He stood up, now using a naginta as his leaning post “His most brilliant, handsome, and humble servant of the crown, Azama” he bowed deeply, adding quickly to the end ‘Princess Hinoka’s Retainer’

“I know who you are. Actually, what I wanted to talk about was your conversation with Princess Elise from earlier.”

Azama sloppily put a hand on the naginta, a movement, Effie noted, done by someone with no real experience in combat. He pushed against it slightly back to his leaning position, perhaps an attempt to mask it as a lack of balance rather then what it really was. “Oh right, her. She was curious about Hoshidon healing rods, potions, techniques” He waved his hands “Etc., Etc. Couldn't find Princess Sakura, so she proceeded to bother _me_ about it.”

Seeing that perhaps she did too good of a job, Effie softened a bit, giving a slight smile “What I meant was that healing rub you two were talking about. Elise explained that you were telling her how to activate it muscle relaxing properties by using the healing rods.” She gave a roll of her shoulder “She was able to rub some on shoulder. Hadn’t quite been feeling right since I rammed into that one faceless. I just, uh, wanted to say thanks.”  

He tilted his head, a one sided grin on his face, and a slight loosening of his weapon. “But of course! Natural human preservation.”

Effie squinted at him, eyebrows bent inward.

“You’re a natural born fighter, someone who’s going to be in the front lines. You make sure we important people don’t meet our fates so quickly. We all meet our ends sometime, some just faster than others!”

He then grabbed the naginta, gave it a slight dramatic twirl, and threw it at the oak tree. It was only then that Effie noticed the many scratch marks of weapon practice. “Sure, I can deal a great beating to things not trying to maul me right away, but that’s not quite helpful on the battlefield. Therefore, it only makes sense that the person getting and delivering pain and death should be in the best position to do so.”

Azama once again grabbed his weapon, gave the tree a contemplative look “Perhaps I need to find a new meditation spot.” and walked away.

Effie understood Hoshido and Nohr were on the same side; She didn’t have to understand her new companions though

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is really my first work, don't really even understand how ao3 works, and since I have no friends to which I feel comfortable enough with to let proof read this, this may have many mistakes! Please let me know and I'll try to fix it!  
> Anyhow, there's not a lot of this pairing and it's actually kinda sweet compared to Azama's other supports. Kinda want this to be a slow burn, but I'm honestly not even sure if I can keep it going that long. Thank you for reading!


End file.
